


Broken Youth

by Narushi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexting, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Gaara (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narushi/pseuds/Narushi
Summary: Gaara is the new kid at Konoha high school, Naruto is the champion of MMA at the same school. And both of them pisses each other off. Mature content in later chapters, AU, friendship, romance, drama, maybe a little bit of comedy. NaruGaa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't think this is going to be original AF but I really wanted to write it, so yeah. Lol. Enjoy. XD Oh and Gaara is going to be super vulgar, I just don't know, I like him that way. So that's a warning. They are also a little immature, because they're in high school. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Broken Youth

It was Gaara's second year of High school and his family just moved from sunny and hot Suna to not so sunny and not so hot Konoha, where he felt constantly cold. He didn't want to wear scarf on the beginning of September, inasmuch as he felt like a complete weirdo for being the only one with it on, but he wore it eventually and just as he thought, some of the classmates made fun of him for being a princess, who couldn't even stand a little bit of chill in the air."So what if I am a princess who doesn't like cold? I don't see how that is your business, you shitty fuckers." He wasn't really interested in being bullied, so he fearlessly stood up for himself and left the whole class speechless for a brief span of time, until someone busted in through the opened window like a tornado, so the teachers wouldn't find him in a hallway, and the classmates stopped paying attention to Gaara thanks to that. Just a few mumbles echoed in the air as someone called him "Princess." But the young redhead replied with raised middle finger and disgusted expression. It looked like he was making enemies right from the bat, but it didn't seem to affect him at all, he looked at the tornado boy, who just entered the class in a very unconventional way, and examined him for a moment. There wasn't anything interesting on him, just some kid with golden hair and bright blue eyes, which was so fucking loud he wanted to shut his little mouth for good. The blond boy didn't notice him at first, as he greeted everyone with a huge smile dancing on his lips, and even though some of the classmates yelled at him for being stupid, he didn't seem to care at all. Waving his hand in the air as if their bad-mouthing was just a fly to be chased away, he turned his blue eyes to Gaara and cocked his head to the side, while raising one of his eyebrows at him.

"Hey! You. Your name? You're new here, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" His voice was really unbearably loud it almost hurt Gaara's ears, but before he could reply with his super-detached attitude, someone answered for him.

"He's the new princess here and with very dirty mouth. He called us fuckers!" Someone yelled from the crowd, taking advantage of not being seen and by the tone of that voice Gaara guessed it was a girl, very annoying girl.

"No one asked your fucking opinion, bitch." Gaara said casually, but Naruto frowned at him and walked closer to him to poke a finger right into his chest.

"Hey hey, that was mean, I don't care if you're vulgar or anything, newbie, but you can't just go and insult everyone, you know." Naruto's voice held almost a fatherly tone as he said that, looking at Gaara like he was stupid and making him feel insulted for some reason. And so the eye fight started. Gaara glared at this stupid tornado blonde and Naruto narrowed his eyelids a little, however it didn't last long, because he suddenly gave a lurch and shouted. "You don't have any eyebrows, oh wow! That's cool." He patted Gaara shamelessly on top of his head and bumped a fist with his shoulder. "The class is about to start, so you can apologize to her later, okay?" Naruto insisted, but Gaara gave him another glare and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck no, forget it."

/

First day of school and the entire class was looking at him like they were scared of him, but Gaara wasn't a thug, his body was more slender than brawny, he was also a few centimeters shorter than most of the boys his age, but his attitude was way bigger than his appearance and they came to know it right away. By the end of the day, half of the school was talking about this new red haired kid, who had surely transferred because of bad behavior and so everyone should stay away from him. Gaara didn't gave a fuck, because this meant he would be free to do as he pleased and no one would annoy the hell out of him. Or so he thought. He was heading home, when a bunch of golden hair showed up in his field of view, Naruto was sitting on a bench by the exit and Gaara had no other choice than to walk past him. He did his best to ignore the tornado boy, but as he suspected, Naruto jumped on his feet and stopped Gaara with a smile on his face."Hey, newbie, did you apologize to her?" He friendly encountered him and waved at his friends nearby. "Be right back, go on ahead, guys!" And as Naruto faced him again, Gaara let out a heavy sigh, visibly rolling his eyes at him. "Fuck no, I already told you." Cocking his head to the side, Naruto's lips curved in a pleasant smirk.

"Aha, we're one stubborn boy, are we?" Ruffling his blond hair, Naruto drummed his fingers silently on his lips, clearly showing that he was thinking, Gaara didn't gave a fuck about that and turned his back on him as he made his leave.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm not finished!" Finally bringing himself to look at his profoundly annoying classmate, Gaara glared over the shoulder and kissed his middle finger before showing it to Naruto, thus demostrating his attitude towards him. He didn't say a word to him nonetheless, only shoved his hands to the pockets of his black ripped jeans and left the place completely. Naruto stood there like if he was scorched by a boiling water, his mouth dropped in response and before he could comment on Gaara's behaivor, the redhead was already gone.

"Hey, nitwit, are you catching flies or what?" A sharp voice resonated in Naruto's ears as he turned his head towards the young Uchiha and smirked at him, finally shutting his mouth. "Haha, very funny, bastard, come on." Putting his left arm around Sasuke's neck, while viciously rubbing with knuckles of the other hand the top of the bastard's head, they left the school area with almost friendly chatter.

/

It was Tuesday morning, Naruto, Sasuke and bunch of other guys were on their way to school. The air was chilly, yet the weather seemed more like a summer as the sun shone through the humming leaves and sent the warming beams all over the area. Naruto pushed partly burnt toast into his mouth and scratched his head in puzzlement as if he tried to figure out something, and thus he didn't catch one bit of his friend's conversation.

"I've heard Sabaku is going to a tryout of our MMA team." Sasuke muttered slowly, revealing no particular emotion about the subject.  
"Who's Sabaku?" Naruto asked with full mouth.  
"Seriously Naruto, have you been paying any attention or have you been just sticking a finger to your nose? The new kid."  
"Hey, I've had something in my nose!" The blonde defended himself maybe a little too loudly, but he didn't seem to notice the information Sasuke was giving him, so the young Uchiha smacked him on the head with his notebook.  
"Ah, I know I know, the new kid. Yeah… What's with him? Wait!" He paused and stopped his steps at the front gate to the school and with eyes wide open turned his head to Sasuke. "Are you serious? That newbie?"

"Yeah, exactly. That newbie." Sasuke made sure Naruto understood who he meant and added another comment to it. "We could, you know, make him regret it, give him few pushes then and there, just for fun." Now it was Naruto's turn to smack Sasuke's head, but he didn't have a notebook in his hands, so his leftover burnt toast did the job.

"Absolutely not, are you crazy? I'm not a bully, you bastard."  
"You're no fun, nitwit." Sasuke's brows elevated, before he once again narrowed his gaze at Naruto, who was staring at him with his angry puppy eyes that made Sasuke chuckle with amusement.

"There is nothing funny about bullying, write that down to your rake-like-head!" Naruto poked his cheek very theatrically, as if trying to point out how stupidly his friend sounded.

"I don't understand how in the hell are you the champion of the MMA club with that puppy eyes, Naruto. You won by waging a tail at them, am I right? The tail between your legs, maybe?" Sasuke mocked him, and the corners of his mouth were turned upwards with mischief, but then he realized something. "Wait, what? Rake like head? What the hell, Naruto?"

But the blonde man merely stuck out his tongue and smirked, ignoring Sasuke's attempts to catch his attention completely. Only a few seconds later, Naruto burst out laughing, while he started to run straight to school to make it in time for the first class. Maybe this time, he didn't want to enter by window.

/

Classes were boring, Naruto almost fell asleep in the middle of the day with head unconsciously resting on his palm, and every once in a while, he looked like he might fall to the aisle between desks. Someone kicked his chair just in the place, where his butt sat, and he almost jumped with shock, jerking himself, he leered as Sasuke's chuckle carried back at him. Only his movement did not remain unregistered, this time it was the newbie Gaara, who pierced him with his teal eyes, that did not show any signs of emotions whatsoever. His expression seemed to say something though, something like "You stupid fuck, you look stoopid." And Naruto was certainly not stupid or stoopid at all, beg his pardon. He peered at the Redhead and instantly felt insulted just by his glare. So he made a stupid face at him and turned away from him.

"Seriously, what's his problem." He muttered to nobody but himself and took a pen to write down today's homework. As much as he wanted to sleep, he wanted to graduate as well.

/

When the bell rang, Naruto burst out from classroom and headed to the cafeteria, because he was starving. Sasuke and Hinata caught up with him and Naruto smiled at them amicably, that sent Hinata to space, blushing uncontrollably, she managed not to faint right in front of Naruto.

"She's so into you." Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer to his friend so Hinata couldn't hear, Naruto smacked his palm on Sasuke's beautiful face, making some of his fan girls around scream with disapproval.

"I don't know about that, now shut up, Sasuke. I'm hungry and I need my meal." He sounded a little bit hurt, as if the food was his best friend at the moment. Naruto was always like that when it came to food. He ate so much and he loved to eat so much, fortunately he never got fat, but that was probably because he lived very active life. After a few minutes, they all gathered at the table and sat down to eat. Hinata was the first one to notice Gaara was sitting all alone in the corner of the room and he didn't eat at all, so she pointed that out and it caught Naruto's attention. He frowned and cocked his head a little to the side, as if he was examining Gaara from afar. Drumming his fingers on the table, he suddenly stood up, took his second sandwich and swam through the crowd to the other side of the room. Nor Sasuke or Hinata had had the chance to stop him.

"Hey." was all Naruto said at first, shoving his sandwich towards Gaara. "Take it, you look like you could use some fuel." He let go of the food and for a brief span of time, it looked like he regretted it greatly.

"I don't need your fucking donations. Shove it up into your ass, I don't want it." Gaara replied monotonously, a dark glare visible in his turquoise eyes, which once again seemed to act like they were able to speak and had all the words written in the tone of the color. It was a strange look that Gaara possessed, Naruto could tell, but he didn't let himself be discouraged, he pushed the sandwich even closer to Gaara and smiled at him, though it was more of a smirk.

"Seriously. Take it, I don't usually share my food but you look like twiggy and I think you must be hungry. Just take it, okay?" And Naruto tried again, and Gaara declined once again.

"I don't think that's your business, jerk." The Redhead hissed and his nonexistent brow elevated.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Naruto said with a shrug, not understanding that prick at all.

"Have I fucking asked you to be? I don't think so."

"Okay, leave it, just eat that damn sandwich and forget we have ever spoken to one other." The Blonde waved his hand in the air, as if he tried to chase away some sort of disgusting smell and sighed with disbelief, while his other hand scratched his belly, it all looked like he was feeling unpleasant.

"I told you to shove it up into your ass, I think that would be convenient and hilarious at least." Gaara smirked at him and narrowed his eyes, he didn't seem to be a bad person, yet he was pissing Naruto off.

And the conversation flew by like this for a few minutes, Naruto tried so hard to give him that damn sandwich and Gaara tried so hard to block every attempt that have occurred. Both of them acting more stupidly than anything else, in the end, pride drove them and not anything reasonable.

"Okay! Well I don't want to have that sandwich in my ass, you know! I'm not into that kind of stuff! I don't know, just eat it, use it as a pillow, I don't really care, just take responsibility for it, now it's yours!" Naruto yelled loudly at Gaara, his voice resonating throughout the cafeteria, so everyone could hear. And soon as he silenced himself, almost every face was turned to Gaara and him. He thrown his arms in the air to demonstrate the desperation he was feeling, he turned his back to Gaara and walked out.

"God, he pisses me off!" He hissed through clenched teeth and left the room completely. Gaara stood up, took the fucking sandwich and left the room as well, except he used another exit.

"Fucking moron." He whispered to himself as he took a bite of Naruto's sandwich.


	2. Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awwh, I enjoy writing this so much!

2\. Tryouts

Few days had passed by since the sandwich incident and Naruto found himself very busy with his MMA training, he stayed at school gym very late, just to prepare things for his tryouts and sometimes he worked until he nearly passed out from exhaustion. Even though he felt constantly tired, he loved to do it, because he somehow felt useful and that was enough reason for him to continue. He really wanted to make a good impression, especially on a certain Redhead who had been pissing him off greatly these days, Naruto had heard he was going to attend one of his tryouts and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

One evening, he was roaming through the school hallways without any purpose, eyes closed as he proceed through places he had known very well, but what he did not expect, was a huge bulge on his forehead from bumping into someone. He quickly opened his eyes and rubbed his head in a painful manner. "Hey, I'm sorry, are you alright? Huh, Hinata? What are you doing here?"

The young girl nearly fainted again, as she realized who was in front of her, it made Naruto raise an eyebrow at her and the time seemed to stop at that moment, though in reality only a few seconds had gone by. Hell by welcomed if she wasn't staring at Naruto's mouth now, and the blonde was positive that such look was at least a little bit odd. To prevent the situation from getting more unpleasant, he smiled and patted her on the shoulder in non-other-but-friendly-way. She seemed to get the message and looked away from his lips, cheeks still burning.

"I saw Gaara and I wanted to tell him the school is about to close, but he disappeared and I can't find him anywhere." She tried to composure herself so that Naruto would be able to understand her shaking voice, and he did. Again, that amicable smile was present on his lips it made her blush

even more.

"You can go home, Hinata. I will take care of it, 'kay?" And even though Hinata wanted to offer him help, she never found the guts to do it, so slowly nodding, she left Naruto in a hallway to his own fate.

"Yosh, where are you hiding, you little bastard! I can play hide and seek very well." He cracked his knuckles and went into search.

/

The sun had touched the horizon and soon after went to sleep, as night took over the day and the evening colors changed into deep purple and gray. It's wasn't pitch black yet, so Naruto hadn't had to turn on the little flashlight on his phone, and he was used to dark anyway. And though he didn't know where Gaara had been hiding, he automatically went upstairs to the roof. There was a breeze that picked up so often, and it was just strong enough that, combined with nightfall, Naruto was almost freezing. He started to regret his lack of clothes and the cold sweat from his training made it all a little bit worse. A beautiful view of the evening city had came to him as he stopped his steps right on the edge of the roof, smiling sheepishly, he spoke without even looking at the person he was talking to.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" And just when words died on his lips, he turned around to face Gaara's usual glare. The redhead sat on the other side of the roof, but the place was so small that Naruto was positive he had to hear him. He didn't reply at first, and looking away from that tornado boy, he sighed and shook his head. A little string of wind picked up some of the fallen leaves and ruffled Gaara's hair at the same time as a street light shone through the red strands like a fire through burnt logs of wood. Naruto found himself staring and before he had the chance to hide it, Gaara faced him again, and scratching his head, the blond man quickly dropped his gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Are you fucking stalking me?" Gaara asked with deadly tone that pierced his lips and Naruto had the chance to see a little silver ball resting on the redhead's tongue. A piercing. This red haired-somehow good looking-with beautiful mouth and a piercing-stupid-boy was really getting on Naruto's nerves. He slammed his forehead maybe a little too much for someone who didn't enjoy masochistic practices.

"Auch. Of course not! I met Hinata and she told me you're still here, so I came to tell you the school is about to close the gates and we should hurry, if we don't wanna spend the night in here, that's all." Naruto's loud voice echoed through the air, as if it tried to sing a melody with the humming wind, but Gaara didn't like it nonetheless.

"I didn't ask you why you're here, fucker. And it's none of your fucking business, where I spend the night or not. Now move your ass a little, would you? You're in my way." Gaara stood up and walked up to the exit, he didn't want to spend the night in here, it was cold. Naruto could only narrow his gaze at him.

"You're impossible, annoying and I wanna hit your face, I've never met anyone like you." Naruto said, he was getting upset again, really, what was with this guy, anyway? A cheeky smirk curved Gaara's lips, his tongue peeked out for a brief moment and Naruto could see his piercing again, as Gaara slowly licked his bottom lip in a non sexual way, it looked like he was playing with that little metal ball and he didn't even notice he was doing it in the first place. But Naruto definitely noticed and it made him feel uncomfortable. His low razor-like voice sounded like Naruto's words amused him a little, and even though he remained stoic, these turquoise eyes of his were alive and full of untold meanings. Gaara was simply speaking with his eyes, all the while his face stayed untouched.

"I'm most certainly very possible, you're more annoying and I don't want to hit your stupid face, because I would get dirty. We can agree on one thing though, I've never met anyone like you." He passed through him and Naruto could hear quiet clink as Gaara's teeth met his piercing, it made him twitch for some unknown reason, so feeling angry again, he turned around to realize Gaara was gone. What a creep!

/

"That bastard is really getting on my nerves, Sasuke, Even I wanted to punch him in the face!" Naruto threw his hands theatrally around him and slid down to his chair beside his friend. He was irritated, and he kept looking around the library to see if the redhead was somewhere near. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying his friend's annoyance. Dark eyes full of amused sparkles, lips raised up and endless mockery were part of Sasuke's character.

"Are you sure you want to punch him? You seem to be talking about him a lot lately." The raven muttered, uninterested in such subject, he gathered all his things and stood up, adding slowly "Maybe you could go on ahead, we'll meet in the gym, nitwit." Naruto just glared at him and with unamused snort, he asked. "Have I?" As if Sasuke was making fun of him, when he said he had been talking about him a lot. But before the raven could reply, Naruto was out of the door.

Tryouts were about to start and Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be distracted by a certain redhead, so he found him in the corner of the library, he had known about his presence from the beginning, yet he was glad Naruto didn't notice him, and he caught his attention by poking his forehead. It made Gaara twitch with irritation, he shut his book rather loudly for his own liking and he looked up at the face of the young Uchiha, frowning in a hint of dissatisfaction.

"Fuck you, Uchiha - " A sudden motion of the raven caused Gaara to overthrow the chair he had been sitting on until now. Sasuke gripped the young redhead's shirt and stared hard at him, but Gaara showed no emotion, only his eyes glowed with disgust.

"Do not try to do this, shrimp, I've come to warn you that if you do something to Naruto during his tryouts, I will fuck you up like none other before." He hissed at him very dangerously, yet Gaara's lips turned upward into a smirk.

"I don't remember telling you I want to be fucked by you, Uchiha. Stop being a fucking asshole and let go of my shirt, you will ruin it." In a calm manner, Gaara muttered, it was somehow amazing how steady he had been even in situation like this.

"I don't care about your shirt, shrimp. But Naruto has been acting weird lately and I would bet my balls it's because of you. So be careful, I'm watching you. Now get the hell out of my sight, you should be preparing for your tryout, shrimp." Sasuke signaled a spitting on the floor, as if to show what he thought of him. He released the grip on his shirt and let go of it. He stared at him with distrust in his eyes for a moment, before leaving the library. Gaara too, slowly made his leave, making sure not to be so close to that fucked up Uchiha.

/

Naruto was overwhelmed with serotonin, grinning from ear to ear, giving everyone information on today's training. When Sasuke arrived at the gym, it seemed he had forgotten about the redhead completely, and dived into his work so enthusiastically that he even excited everyone around. That was a good start. And while Naruto gave instructions and smiles, Sasuke stepped forward and sat down on one of the free chairs for the existing team members. Suddenly, he remembered how pissed he was, when Naruto won the entire tournament and beat him in the last round, but it was good for the end, because there was no one more suitable in the entire school for this job, than Naruto. He deserved it. Gaara's red hair appeared in the crowd, as the sun beams shone through his red locks that caught Naruto's attention, the young blonde paused for a moment, as if he didn't know what to say at first, longing for oxygen, fortunately he found his composure again and continued eventually.

"So, you will draw your opponents from the existing team, of course you can come across anybody, so be sure to prepare yourself, then you will have a test duel to be ranked and divided into different teams where we will then work to improve your fitness, technique and so on. Any questions? " Naruto shouted to the crowd with a cheerful smile, but his eyes continued to escape somewhere else - Gaara - as if they could not break away from him. It did not take long, and Gaara fixed his eyes on him too, and Naruto felt as if the redhead was talking to him, notwithstanding he didn't show any signs of communication whatsoever. Few second after that, Naruto broke the thread of their little game, pulled out the first pair of names and he called on them to come forward and launch their duels.

"Team seven, Sai versus Shino! Welcome and have a fair fight!" Naruto clapped his hands and with a sheepish smile, he sat beside Sasuke to watch it, pullig out a notebook and a pen to write down his thoughts, he devoted himself to the duel, just enough to forget about Gaara.

As they started the first fight, Gaara's attention returned to it, but not long after that he overheard someone behind his back, the same annoying voice from the first day of school, as she said. "Hey, isn't it hilarious to see Naruto in charge? Back in middle school, everyone made fun of him for being stupid and worthless and now he's the top MMA fighter? I think he had to suck someone's balls so hard to achieve this, I bet he still sucks and he's good for nothing." Gaara narrowed his gaze at the mats and tried to ignore that stupidly nasty voice, that resonated in his ears. But as soon as she said it, a cheeky laugh followed. Gaara suspected it was someone who wanted to make Naruto fuck things up today and he didn't like it. Not for the blond, but because he really wanted to try this shit. He slowly exhaled and that was when another voice busted into his hearing. "You're overdoing it, I've seen him quite some times, when he trained and he was able to endure six hours of training. He's got some amazing stamina and I think it's his hard work that brought him here to this point."

"Stop being stupid, everyone knows he likes to suck cocks, that's because no one had seen him with a girl, dummy. I know some of the girls he had refused and they're all very pretty in my opinion." The annoying girl said, her tone sounded grumpy and Gaara thought that one of these rejected ones must've been her, his guess was right, because the other voice chuckled and replied.

"Yeah, and you're on top of that non-existent list of rejected, am I right?" As the guy proceeded with the answer, Gaara could hear a light smack noise, as if she had slapped him, so the redhead looked over his shoulder to see some guy with a spiky ponytail rubbing his cheek in a lazy manner.

"Girls are just so troublesome." A husky whisper escaped his lips as he locked his eyes with Gaara's, but the redhead didn't say a word, so he eventually stopped paying attention to him. Gaara returned his gaze to the ending fight, Sai had won against Shino.

One hour later, it was Gaara's turn to stand on mats, he quickly drew a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto, not bothering to even look at him. The blond, on the contrary, tried so hard not to stare at the redhead in any way, but the silent clink of his piercing distracted him, so he snapped his eyes on that damned thing, only to find out the redhead's lips were parted and the little silver ball rested between them. Naruto shook his head and gulped, not understanding his feelings at all, and read the paper.

"Team seven, number three versus Gaara Sabaku." He frowned and looked at Gaara, as if it was a mistake.

"Naruto, that's your number." A silent mutter came out from behind, Sasuke butted in quietly and Naruto looked over at him, eyes wild and alive with uncertainty. His dear bastard friend only smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go on, you little foxy tiger. Show him what you've got." Naruto smiled at his friend, maybe feeling a little bit uneasy, but he faced Gaara with wild and fiery eyes nonetheless.

And all of sudden, as Naruto stepped on the mats, Gaara understood. He wasn't just a champion. His entire presence seemed to vibrate through the floor, as if he had that much impact on a simple human being, that his attitude could weaken anyone's legs. It wasn't just his posture, it wasn't his clenched fists and it certainly wasn't his puppy eyes that had won all those battles.

I've grown out of losing. His presence seemed to say, the blue of the sky slowly deepened into dark and revolting oceans that no one could ever control. Like a tornado on the ocean's surface. Gaara regretted his decision to cheat at the draws and now all he was left with was this beast. He got kind of curious who had turned this sweet and amicable tornado boy into a demon in the ring. He somewhat wanted to know what was behind all this, and thus he attacked him first to see his strength for himself. Throwing his fist in the air, just to distract him, was a decent plan, but the blond saw through it and dodged the second punch before Gaara could even react. Was he really reading movements so skillfully, that he knew what was about to come? If that was the case, then Gaara was seriously fucked. When the first blow hit him directly in his chin, and a sharp pain ran under his skin right to the bone, he felt like his whole body had enliven. He swallowed and silently cursed, quickly kneeling down and trying to kick Naruto's legs, but the blond destroyed his intentions. Without realizing what he was doing, he jumped to get him to the floor, but Naruto snatched Gaara's wrist and tossed him over his head to the ground beneath him.

"Fight, dammit! Don't hold back!" A vivid voice rose in the air and rolled along with the droplets of sweat that gleamed at his forehead. Gaara laid on the floor, his breath lost on the waves of adrenaline, staring at this monster above him. Naruto was stealing his control bit by bit, and Gaara wanted it back, so as the blond leaned forward, the redhead wrapped his legs around the other man's waist and pulled him down. The closeness had destroyed all the anger Naruto felt as the sweet smell, floating in close proximity to Gaara's skin, struck him in the nose. He smelled like depths of the unknown, which seemed so remote and forbidden. And when Naruto caught the young man in the trap of his strong arms, a soft, painful moan, that seemed unsuitable for the lips of a redhead, attacked his hearing again. Gaara smelled like endless desert dales that Naruto did not know, like the dangerous sandstorm that he wanted to swallow. And before he could find his composure back, the redhead raised his head and two emerald stones, reflected in the deep abysses of the south, looked at him through the narrowed eyed lids. He noticed. 

And then Naruto let go, turning his gaze away, the fight had came to an end. His own eyes were burning with untold desire and suddenly, he felt angry again. On the other hand, Gaara seemed to be angry too, so they had something in common in the end.

"I told you to fight back, why have you been holding back all this time?" Naruto asked abruptly, as the whole first tryout ended, and Gaara was just about to leave the place, but blond's words made him twitch.

"I haven't." Gaara halted, before his gaze followed a path on Naruto's body and landed on his face. Again, his eyes seemed to speak and Naruto had a feeling they also seemed to know, as if Gaara's entire communication depended on his gaze.

"You have." A flash of madness revolted in both Naruto's and Gaara's expressions and if it weren't for Sasuke, they would most certainly get in another fight.

"You can go, Sabaku, we will inform you about the results." Raven said uncompromisingly, all the while his hand landed on Naruto's shoulder and he glowered at him suspiciously.  
"Naruto..."  
"Yeah?" The blond mumbled, not paying any attention to his bastard friend, because he was looking at Gaara's disappearing back.

"You're an asshole and I think you would look extremely sexy in a maid's dress, also, you should stick your nose into Sabaku's ass, so you can smell just like him." Sasuke managed to say in a very serious manner, but the corners of his lips were turned upwards, and just as he predicted, Naruto haven't been paying any attention to him, so he smacked a piece of unwanted salad from his sandwich on top of his friend's head and smirked.  
"Hmmm… Gaara said he was gay."  
"Wait, what?!" Naruto clamored in disbelief, wide eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, figures. I am kidding, you nitwit, but you weren't listening."

"I'm always listening!" He shouted at Sasuke, almost sounding hurt, but he managed to stay focused, never looking for a certain redhead anymore. Well, at least for that moment.

Later on, Naruto told himself that the weird feeling he had felt, when he was so close to Gaara, was probably just a mere irritation and nothing else. What else could it even be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so tired, this is by far the longest chapter. I hope it's good, not boring and all that stuff. Thank you for your reviews, it means a world to me. If there are any mistakes, please let me know, I don't see it anymore! D: :D


	3. 3. Nightfall occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I don't know what happened. (It's an older story of mine, lol).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two Feet - Lost The Game – A song that you need to listen to while reading this. It gave me so much inspiration and god, I loved writing this chapter so much. XD While Sasuke might seem like a gay, he's not, the relationship between him and Naruto could be displayed as "bromance." So yeah, no worries about NaruSasu here, lol. XD

3\. Nightfall occasion

Rumors spread rather quickly, and at the end of the day, almost everyone knew about this huge party that was being held in the biggest house in the village. Of course, Naruto had to attend it and he dragged Sasuke with him too, even though the Raven told him he's not interested in such things. But he was, and Naruto knew. Sasuke was just a little fed up because he used to be the number one party maker around. And this mysterious someone had already surpassed him.

"You know we shouldn't be drinking alcohol, don't you, nitwit?"

"Oh come on, Sasuke! I can't believe this came out of your mouth! Let me remind you… it was you, who threw up in front of a diner because you drank too much vodka! And it _was also you,_ who ended up doing striptease, just to arouse your fangirls, because you were so drunk that it seemed like a good idea! Oh, and yeah, it was you, who gave me that bottle of whiskey so we both were wasted as hell, and then you kissed me and we both threw up, because we were disgusting. And-"

"Okay! Stop, nitwit! I got your point! We're going to that stupid party." Sasuke interrupted him and waved his hand in surrender. Naruto gave his friend a goofy smile, in his expression was enough cockiness to convince Sasuke, that he was doing it on purpose to win this little fight. They stopped right at the door of Naruto's flat and the blond invited Sasuke in.

"Just so you know, the kiss was horrible." Sasuke muttered, as if he got scared one of them might actually like it, Naruto's laughter pierced the air so vividly and naturally, that Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Right back at you, kiddo! Don't ever do that thing again. Moreover, we're both guys so that's quite inappropriate." Naruto didn't seem to care about what happened between them during summer and Sasuke was glad, because he didn't like boys one bit, they were just very very drunk. Very.

"Listen, have you ever kissed someone else besides me?" Sasuke crossed his arms and one of his perfectly shaped black brows elevated. Naruto paused, which was unusual, and started to strip, which wasn't that unusual. After a moment that seemed to last forever - only ten seconds - he replied.

"Of course I have, I just don't have to talk about it everywhere like you do, bastard!"

"Sure, so how come I've never seen you with a girl before? I'm pretty much sure I would've known if you got yourself a girlfriend." Sasuke didn't want to give up this time, he pushed even harder and a smirk lifted up the corners of his mouth. He could easily mock Naruto with such information, he just wanted to be sure. But Naruto wasn't the type to give up either and as the blond man stopped with his pants half-dressed, hanging around his ankles like if he was waiting for a blowjob, Sasuke couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Naruto didn't follow, which was unusual, and threw his pants away to get another pair. Well, apparently, being naked wasn't unusual at all. Sasuke closed his mouth shut and moved further into the room, his hands nonchalantly resting in pockets of very expensive jeans. He examined the space around him and threw another pair of jeans on blond's head.

"Wear these." After saying that, he looked around again, something seemed off. There were only Naruto's things, only his.

"I just don't want to be tamed." Naruto explained with a shrug and sighed. Sasuke didn't buy it.

"Yeah I kinda get that." The raven just mumbled, but he was looking somewhere far away, to a place no one could see, thinking. Because there used to be more stuff in this flat and it was gone. Why.

It was just a two-bedroom apartment, not so tidy or luxurious, nor was it big. But the whole place seemed to breathe with optimism. But as far as Sasuke could tell, there was a visible hint of loneliness, too. He frowned.

"Hey Naruto, your foster father doesn't come here very often, does he?" He asked slowly, Naruto was almost done with preparations for the party and Sasuke had to admit that he was handsome in his black tight jeans and orange-black leather jacket. _Girls will go crazy for him. _He thought.

"Naah, he makes sure to pay me a visit sometimes, but he's very busy with work and his stupid stuff." Naruto waved, as if it didn't affect him at all, but Sasuke's gaze narrowed even more.

"Don't tell me you're living here on your own? Is he crazy?" Yes, he was getting really angry and that was never a good sign.

"It's alright, Sasuke we'd agreed on such terms. It's okay." Naruto tried to reason with his best friend, but the raven seemed to be in a very bad mood, not even a bit close to being convinced.

"Fuck no, nothing is okay here. You've been acting weird lately, your foster father doesn't give a shit about you and on top of that, someone is better than me at making parties. Fuck hell this is normal, it's not. You've been lonely for your entire life, you don't deserve such behavior from someone who took you under his safe wings. Fuck." As Sasuke proceed with his monologue, he realized that he said too much. Slapping his mouth shut, he turned away and coughed. But Naruto got the message.

"Thanks for your concern, but I am perfectly fine on my own. Do I look like I'm not?" He turned around, just to show off his body, he even kissed his biceps and Sasuke shook his head in return. Stupid Naruto, making a joke out of something important.

"No." Sasuke whispered after a while, not daring to speak more, because if he did, he was sure he'd say something too mature. And he was a hellish teenager, damn, he supposed to be stupid. Naruto's amiable smile was present on his face again, he looked grateful.

"Really thanks, mate. You're the best. Now come on, I don't wanna miss this party and I'm sure you feel the same way about it!" Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the door, and both boys hurried to the party.

/

The house wasn't just big, it was freaking enormous. Naruto loved it and Sasuke hated it, but both boys were curious enough to make it inside. An older looking guy greeted them at the entrance, giving them a glass of wine right from the bat, not bothering to ask if they were already adults. He introduced himself as Kankuro, and before Naruto could say anything to him, he left them in the hallway.

"I think I'll be needing more than just a glass of wine, nitwit." Sasuke mumbled discontentedly, as if he wanted to forget about this place and just get wasted. Naruto didn't complain, he shrugged and proceed deeper into the house to find some more booze. Almost every part of it was big, shiny and luxurious, but just when Naruto thought there wasn't anything normal in particular, they entered the living room. It was large, aye, but it seemed to be pretty casual, as if someone didn't want to have that stupidly annoying luxury even in the living room. All of sudden, Naruto remembered Gaara's frantic eyes and it made him chuckle.

"Hey guys, sorry for earlier, I had to go to the bathroom. Yeah, welcome. I know this living room isn't the best but my little brother wanted it to be simple, so he made it simple. I hope you'll have a great time in here, feel free to act as you wish, just don't destroy anything, okay? You can find more booze or food in the kitchen, it's that way. Have a great time!" Kankuro winked and Naruto gave him a luminous smile. What a stupid moron Naruto was, really. That was what Sasuke had thought back then.

But the party wasn't half bad, Sasuke found amusement in his fangirls screaming every time he was about to strip his shirt. Naruto seemed to have numerous of fangirls as well and the raven could see his charisma fleeting in the air like an infectious poison.

_'Cause I lost the game, I can't get lower. 'Cause your pain it's taking over, I lost the game, I can't get lower. Lost the game, lost the game, the game, the game._

The music played seductively, and Sasuke watched for a moment as his friend danced to the rhythm of the song, his hips catching every beat with the peculiar game of sexuality. His lips whispered every word of the song as he sang it softly, gently running with tongue through his lower lip every once in a while. Naruto wasn't looking, he didn't seem to be interested in anyone, the depths of the bluish valley tightly closed, enjoying every bit of his moment. But someone was looking at him, not mentioning Sasuke, nor the fangirls. _Someone else was looking_, the teal eyes that seemed to speak through the loud music right to Naruto's mind, that he haven't noticed just yet. The blond's personality was almost absorbing, vibrant and something in that sunny corner of his was dangerously attractive. He was lost in that one dance, until Sasuke spoke out his mind.

"Hey, nitwit, there's Hinata, you should check on her boobs, seriously. Or I will." The blond stopped in his moves, immediately looking around, as if he felt someone's eyes on him, piercing right into his own darkened room, and shook his head, because he couldn't find anyone.

"Go on ahead, I'm not interested." He waved his hand in front of his face, it looked like someone had farted near his nose, but it actually wasn't the case.

"You're not interested in girls in general. What's wrong with you, Naruto?" He hissed between his teeth, suddenly getting angry, that his friend wasn't responding the way he wanted him to.

"Nothing, I just don't care about girls, boys or whatever, I don't care about this stuff!" Naruto frowned and jumped off the table, leaving Sasuke to the fate of his fangirls. He could feel the alcohol running down his veins, but it didn't feel like he was wasted, so he kept looking for some more, just enough to get wasted, and who knows...maybe, to meet Sasuke's demands and steal himself a girl for the night. He wasn't eagerly happy about It, though, 'cause he wasn't a prick like that, the blonde didn't find amusement in fucking anyone, especially not in fucking girls he had barely known in the first place. His thoughts led him upstairs to the quieter part of the house where the music sounded in silent thumping in the walls, but didn't reach the volume as downstairs. Naturally, there was nobody here, because this part of the floor was dark, quiet and unwelcoming. It was, as if someone who had trapped their own intimidating personality in every wallpaper or part of the furniture, forced people to keep their distance. Naruto liked it in some masochistic way, it was unconventional. Rushing to the bathroom, he didn't seem to notice the little strip of light shining underneath the door and cocked himself in just to find a certain redhead there. Luckily for both of them, Gaara just zipped himself up, so there wasn't any awkward encounter between the two. He looked suspiciously calm and Naruto had wondered what in the world he was doing here. Not in the bathroom, but in the whole house, at this party.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He mumbled apologetically, destroying the dense silence between them, and turned to leave. Gaara walked slowly to the sink and, as he washed his hands, he spoke.

"I saw you dancing on the table like a fucking whore, were you trying to seduce everyone? It looked like you were offering sex for free, it disgusted me." And as his cold voice pierced through the fabric of Naruto's clothes, the blond froze with a hand on a door handle, which he grasped so tightly that his knuckles whitened. Slowly he breathed excess air out of his lungs, as if trying to calm down, and as Gaara walked past him, he reached out and blocked the way out of the bathroom. His back leaned against the door frame, and the blue eyes that shone with life, stared at Gaara's dead ones; quiet music dangled their hearing. Gaara stopped. And just when his gaze touched the blonde's skin, Naruto felt the erotic eruption emitting from the young redhead. As if his personality, which warned of any contact, was obscuring Naruto's judgment. He had the urge to knock him to the wall and kiss him. For the first time in his life, an uncontrollable tsunami rattled in his chest, flushing all his rational thoughts. He looked at the redhead, his heart pounding frantically in his chest, and his stomach swirling uncontrollably.

"Move, bitch." Gaara demanded, his voice deadly.

"No." Naruto heard himself say from afar, he frowned at the redhead and leaned closer. "Not a chance."

"I said _move, bitch. _Don't make me push you." Another demand from his beautifully shaped lips, and Naruto caught himself staring at this little silver ball – in his wet mouth - that showed up every once in a while. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to, because there was this huge stone resting on his chest and in his pants, he was so scared of it, and scared of letting it go. He never felt like this and he wasn't sure if he liked it or completely hated it. Gaara's hand slowly rose and before Naruto could react, he slapped him really hard. Looking kind of dumb, he slammed the door harshly and grabbed Gaara's shirt, pushing him back to bathroom. Anger found its way to his heart, but it wasn't just that, because Naruto could feel a sting of desire towards the nasty redhead. Desire, that wasn't actually unwelcome, desire, that wasn't right. This guy was really getting on his nerves and as he almost threw him against the wall, Gaara gave out a soft moan of displeasure. The blond wrapped his fingers around his neck and whispered to his lips. It was a warning.

"You are overly brash, boy."

"What are you gonna do about it, _you fucking bitch?" _Gaara hissed right back, not showing any signs of fear. He was looking Naruto straight in the eyes, challenging him to go further, as if he really wanted him to go further. Naruto couldn't say no to such request and went further.

"I have a feeling you need to be punished, I don't like people like you." He grunted silently as he pushed himself hard against the redhead's lean body. It was Gaara's turn to smirk at him, cheekily and willfully.

"You can't punish me, you're too much of a pussy, Uzumaki." And just to escape the blond's body, he lifted his leg and tried to kick the blond in his crotch. His attempt was blocked halfway through thanks to Naruto's reaction, and instead of kicking, Gaara rubbed his thigh against a visible bulge between Naruto's legs.

"W-what the fuck, Uzumaki." His voice stuck in his throat as Naruto growled in his ear silently. "_Shut up."_

**Gaara obeyed.**

It was just for a brief moment, when Naruto's lips slowly made their way down to Gaara's neck. He didn't know whether it was mere irritation, desire or the alcohol playing its part, but he wanted to destroy him into small pieces and leave only sexually depressed dust. He didn't think at given moment, and as his teeth touched the soft alabaster skin, he could hear the almost uncertain gasp, which provoked him to act more. And Naruto bit into the skin of redhead's neck. _Hard. _It was his first time in everything and yet he acted as if he knew what to do and maybe he would've punished that little cheeky bastard properly, if it wasn't for an intruder who came upstairs to use the bathroom. She yanked in surprise and so did both boys.

"Oh my god!" She yelled viciously and ran away in an instant. That same annoying voice crept down Gaara's back over and over again.

"Get out of my house, fucker." He murmured slowly, his voice was dangerous again. And this time, _Naruto obeyed._

"Your house? What?" But Gaara didn't reply and tried to kick his butt, however, Naruto dodged it and frowned.

"Answer me." Naruto commanded him.

"Kankuro, the maker of this party, is my older brother. Now get the fuck out of here!" It was for the best, he watched Naruto's back as he proceeded to the exit, and rubbed his sore neck with his palm. Fuck him. The rumors of Naruto getting laid by another guy spread rather quickly, because of that stupid and annoying bitch. _Because Naruto rejected her._

Gaara tried to save Naruto's ass by sending him home, but it didn't work out very well. On a Monday morning, the blond was the hot topic, and to his displeasure, it wasn't really flattering. He found a sign on his locker that said. "FAGGOT." He bumped into other guys who tried to bully him, but he managed to give them a lesson. And on top of that, he could see these weird stares everywhere. It was irritating.

He couldn't see Gaara anywhere, though, and he assumed he was the one who told everybody about their little chitchat in the bathroom because he couldn't blame the girl. At the end of a school day, he was already so tired of people that all he wanted was to escape reality for once. He tried to act cool but it was hard for him to convince everyone that he wasn't gay. He didn't know himself anymore, because when the thought of a redhead's neck appeared in his mind, he got lost in his own oblivion.

/

Naruto managed to get Gaara's number – stole it in principal office - and now he was lying in his bed, the night slowly creeping in, blurring all the silhouettes into a mess that haunted him throughout the day, he stared at the ceiling and tried so hard not to send a message he had written for a certain redhead. Why was this happening? The feeling of a pure desire didn't wear out even when he got sober, so Naruto couldn't blame the alcohol for such thing.

And then he sent it.

"_Does your neck still hurt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I should've been more careful with you. Sorry about that."_

"_You shouldn't have done that in the first place, fucker."_

"_Yeah, I know. Sorry again."_

"_Next time be more careful about the place, where you want to molest me, it's a fucking miracle you're still a captain of your stupid club, bitch."_

"_Next time?" _No reply.

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. Just what the hell did the "_next time" _mean? And why Gaara wasn't surprised about the text anyway? It had to be Naruto's imagination and lack of sleep, that he ended up dreaming about Gaara. What else could it be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn, I don't know what happened. I'm glad I made it this far today and I hope you will like this chapter because I don't think it's that good, I wanted it to be good, but I don't know… After reading the whole thing … it's just… weird. :D Yup. Thank you for your reviews! 3 :)


End file.
